


Of Hay and Honesty

by Morbidmuch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, barn smut, filthy filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: The yearly Order retreat promises something different for Snape and Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 35
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for some veeery thirsty ladies (you know who you are). I hope you enjoy.

Snape looked wearily at the barn doors. “Remind me again why we're doing this?”

Hermione chuckled. “Because Minerva enjoys tormenting us?”

“That she does,” he said, the corner of his mouth rising in a smirk.

Every year since the end of the war, the Order – under Minerva's wise and fair leadership – went on a getaway the first week of July. One year it had been to a magical Druid's circle in Norway, another year they went to Alnwick Castle.

That year, they were going horse riding. Whose brilliant idea that was, Snape didn't know. As luck would have it, it was his first year of actually attending the getaway. In previous years he had managed to get out of it with some reason or another (or by simply not showing up).

The difference that year was a certain Arithmancy Professor Hermione Granger. She had joined the Hogwarts staff the previous school year and had for some odd reason chosen Snape to be her friend. He'd had little to say in the matter but found he didn't mind one bit. She was the reason why he was on this blasted trip in the first place. She'd asked him, all bright eyes and smiles, if he was looking forward to the getaway and he'd had no choice but to say yes. That he feared horses almost as much as the Dark Lord's serpent was of little consequence.

The rest of the Order were already gearing up for their two-day ride – yes, two days on horseback. Snape had almost wished for death when he'd found out that little detail. Once back at the retreat, there would be another two days of socialising before he was allowed to go home.

He walked slightly behind Hermione as they entered the barn – and not only so he could check out her arse in those jeans. Horses seemed an unreliable animal to him and he wasn't sure he wanted to get near one, much less get on one.

Minerva, who was wearing beige jodhpurs far too tight for a woman her age, looked sternly at them. “You're late.”

“Sorry,” Hermione smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Snape. “Is everything ready?”

Minerva looked uncomfortable. “Actually...there's been some unforeseen changes.”

Snape's eyebrows rose. Could it be...

“We're two horses short, and since you arrived late...” Minerva trailed off.

“Oh.” Hermione sounded disappointed. “That's okay. You'll be back tomorrow night, and we'll do the bonfire and the other things we planned.”

Minerva looked relieved. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”

One by one the Order members led their horses outside, and soon the barn was empty.

Hermione sank down on a stack of straw outside a stall and sighed. “I'm kind of disappointed. I was looking forward to going riding.”

Snape didn't know what possessed him to say it – he blamed the seventh years who had blasted the Muggle song from the wireless all spring – but he smirked and said, “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

Hermione went still, and Snape forgot how to breathe. That was it, he'd gone and done it now. She was bound to rise and storm out any second now.

The silence stretched.

He was just about to apologise when she spoke.

“Is that an invitation?”

Snape searched her face for any dishonesty or malice, but found none. Only a nervous look in her eyes and faint flush in her cheeks.

“And if it is?”

A determined look crossed her face, and she stood. “Colloportus,” she said, and the doors bolted themselves. “Then I think you should kiss me.”

He hesitated for less than a second before he was on her, cupping her face and pressing his lips firmly against hers. She moaned against his mouth, reaching up to tangle her hands in his fine hair. Her scent filled his nostrils, his mouth tasted only her and his hands felt soft, warm skin.

“I've wanted you for so long,” she panted between kisses, fingers trailing down to his collar. “I didn't think you had noticed me.”

Snape broke the kiss, hands still cupping her face. “How could I not notice you? I've wanted you for months, but was too much of a coward to act on it. To have you wasn't even something I could imagine.”

Hermione kissed him fiercely. “You're not a coward. And you have me, Severus.”

He failed to find the words to reply, so he kissed her instead. He couldn't get enough of her, and he touched every part of her he could reach before finally settling around her lovely arse, pressing his straining cock against her. Desperate as he was for her, voyeurism wasn't his thing and they were too out in the open for his liking. Tightening his grip on her, he Apparated them up to the hayloft.

Hermione let out a surprised sound when her back hit the hay, and Snape – regrettably – had to let go of her arse as not to crush her underneath his weight.

“You all right?” he asked, rising on his forearms.

She nodded and smiled widely. “Yes, yes. Keep kissing me.”

Snape felt close to exploding when their mouths met again, her legs spreading on either side of his hips so he could settle against her fully. His hand gripped around her thigh, encouraging her leg around his waist so he could rock against her fully. He lowered his mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and loving how it made her keen. He needed to touch her – feel her skin underneath his fingers – so he reached for the top button of her shirt, and with a non-verbal spell the whole row of buttons came undone.

“You'll have to teach me that one,” Hermione panted, kissing what parts of his face and neck she could reach. Her back bowed when first his fingers and then his mouth ascended on her breasts. The gentle plucking and sucking on her nipples combined with the rocking against her clit was careening her towards her climax. She pushed at his head. “Wait, Severus.”

He stopped instantly, rising to regard her face. “All right?”

Grasping his wait, Hermione rolled them so she was on top, looking down at him through clouded eyes. “I want you inside me.”

A whispered spell, and she vanished their clothes to a neat pile next to them. Sitting back slightly, she reached for his cock. She relished in the pleasure etched on his face when she started moving her hand. She lifted herself to take him in, but he stopped her, circling her entrance with his fingers before dipping in slightly. 

“Severus,” she moaned, trying to push down on him. “Stop teasing me.”

“Patience, witch,” he mumbled, removing his fingers. “All good things...” he lined her up and nudged his cock to her entrance. “...to those who wait.” At the word 'wait' he slid in slowly.

Their collective groans echoed through the air.

Then she started moving. Snape couldn't keep his eyes off her; she was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't decide what to do with his hands, and switched from running up and down her thighs to tugging on her nipples – which made the most delicious sound spill from her lips – before settling a hand on her hip and the other between her thighs. It made her clench around him, and her hand gripped his on her hip.

Shifting, she leant forward to capture his mouth. They kissed sloppily, her arm curled around his neck as her pace quickened. He cupped her lovely arse, pulling her down harder on him.

Hermione tore her mouth from his with a cry. Her walls were fluttering against him, and he realised she was close. A handful of thrusts and she was moaning and shaking against him, and he did his best to hang on. She collapsed against him, breath damp against his neck.

He kissed her skin slowly, running his hands over her back as she came down from her high. When she lifted her head so he could see her face, she was practically beaming.

“All right?” he said softly, pushing her curls behind her ear.

“Mmm, amazing,” she said before kissing him languidly.

He rolled them over slowly, mouth still interlocked. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving, chasing his own climax. Every thrust brought him closer, with her breath in his ear and nails raking down his back. He shifted position to get more traction, and without warning her inner muscles clamped around him. Her climax triggered his own and he panted against her neck as his climax roared through him.

Hermione closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around him and relishing in his weight on top of her. They lay in silence for several minutes before Snape pulled out and rolled over to the side. He was smiling slightly – a rare sight – and she had to stop herself from pouncing him.

“Hi,” she said, suddenly shy. Never mind that she had been riding him like a stallion mere minutes ago.

“Hi,” he echoed, inching closer and reaching for her curls. “There's hay in your hair.” He showed an offending piece before chucking it down beside them.

“Yours too,” she giggled, for she had now seen several pieces of hay in his dark hair. “I hate to ruin the moment, but this isn't the most comfortable place.”

Snape chuckled. “Agreed.”

She grinned slyly. “My room has a nice big bed.”

“My, that does sound tempting.” He leant over and kissed her slowly. “We do have plenty of time before the others get back.”

“There's also a bath,” she mumbled against his lips.

They dressed in a hurry, sneaking kisses and pulling hay from each other's hair before spending the rest of the day in the far superior bed in Hermione's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, wasn't planning on expanding this, but when smut wants to happen, smut is gonna happen. This was inspired by lovely fan art by a lovely friend.

They managed to keep their hands off each other only until the door to Hermione's room closed behind them. There they met in a flurry of lips and tongues and teeth as Severus pushed her back against the door.

Hermione gasped when he pulled her head back by her hair and fastened his lips against her neck. She blindly tore at his clothing, trying to get it off. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, now.

“Severus,” she moaned, fingers clenching in his shirt.

He lifted his head, regarding her with eyes that were dark with lust. “Yes?” he drawled.

“I didn't say you should stop.” Hermione blushed, despite herself. How she could still feel embarrassed around him, she didn't know. “I want to feel you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “As you wish, witch.”

He kissed her deeply, hands cupping her face and pressing her body into the door. Hermione moaned, meeting his tongue with her own. A rush of air swept over her, and she realised Severus had vanished their clothes. His skin was warm against hers and his throbbing shaft pressed against her stomach. She shivered, but not from being cold.

With some difficulty, she wedged her hand between them and grasped his cock. He groaned against her mouth and thrust himself further into her hand. The tip was leaking, and she brushed her thumb over it. Gods, she wanted to taste him. Her free hand slid down to his chest, and she pushed at him slightly. His face spoke of confusion, but it turned into a look of wanting when she dropped to her knees. A cushioning charm was already in place when her knees met the floor. Sweet Circe, she adored this man.

Keeping her hand moving over his shaft, Hermione placed soft kisses over the velvety skin from base to tip before taking him into her mouth. The noise he let out went straight to her clit, and she pressed her thighs together to relieve some of the tension.

–

“Fuck,” Severus swore when she took him in deeper, hands curling in her hair. He didn't push or guide her head, merely rested his hands against her. Her mouth felt incredible, and he was glad he'd already come once already; otherwise this would be over sooner than he would like. His head fell back, eyes closed as he focused on the feel of her mouth and the little moans she gave that vibrated against his cock.

He felt the tension start in his lower back, and he pushed at her head. “Enough.” Breathing heavily, he looked down.

Her face was flushed, mouth swollen and eyes bright as she moved her hand slowly around his cock.

Gods, but she was perfection.

Severus touched her face, sliding his thumb over her lower lip. “Get on the bed.”

–

Hermione stood shakily. She had never been so aroused in her life. Emboldened by his earlier reactions to her, she sauntered over to the bed and crawled up on all fours, hoping she looked more seductive than deranged. Once she was fully on the bed, she arched her back and looked back at Severus. His face was clouded with lust, hand tugging on his cock. Gods, he was glorious.

She bit her lip when he moved towards her. The bed dipped, and she gasped when he touched her leg, drawing his fingers up her thigh and over her arse.

“So lovely,” he murmured.

Her head dropped down, a moan spilling from her lips as his lips replaced his fingers on her thigh. Her fingers clutched the sheets, and her whole body trembled. He cupped her arse, kneading and squeezing the flesh. Her back arched more. Then she felt his lips and – gods – his tongue on the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.

She bit her lip as an embarrassingly loud moan threatened to escape. She was in sensory overload; his hair brushing against the back of her thighs, his tongue nestling between her folds and finding her clit. She tried pushing back against his mouth, but his grip on her didn't let her.

Her skin felt tingly, hypersensitive and numb at the same time. His lips fastened around her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and she practically jumped off the bed. She chanted his name, careening fast towards a climax. She was almost there when his mouth left her clit. His tongue swirled against her sex as he moved further up.

Where was he goi- sweet Merlin. She gasped, then groaned as her eyes rolled back. She had no idea his tongue _there_ would feel that good.

Two fingers prodded her slick entrance, sliding in deep and curling against her front wall. They set a steady pace, curling against her g-spot with every stroke and making her toes curl. Her body was strung tightly, breaths coming out rapidly and knees trembling. The coil was winding up tighter, and she knew once it unravelled there was no going back.

A few more deep thrusts of his fingers and a firm prodding of his tongue and she was flying high, chanting his name and seeing stars. When she came back down, her thighs were still shaking. Arms no longer supporting her, she collapsed on her stomach.

“Sweet Circe,” Hermione panted, pushing her damp curls from her forehead.

She heard him chuckle, then his hand stroked her arse and up her back. “You soaked the bed.”

Glancing back, Hermione flushed seeing the wet sheets. She had never done that before, didn't even know she _could._

“Don't feel embarrassed,” Severus said, resting his hand on her ankle. “You were magnificent.”

Hermione chuckled. Her arousal hadn't lessened with her climax; quite the opposite. Rising on her knees – which was a feat since her legs were still trembling – she bit her lip. “I need you inside me again. What was that you said earlier? 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'? Where did you even hear that?”

Severus laughed – which did wonderful things to her insides – and knelt behind her. His cock slid over her sensitive clit. “Do you really need that answered right now?”

“No,” she said, but it turned into a drawn-out moan when he slowly pushed inside her. “Fuck,” she panted, pushing back towards him. His hands – oh, god, his hands – gripped her hips firmly as he started to move inside her. Her head fell down, eyes closing as she focused on the feeling of him inside her. How had she gone this long without knowing it could feel like this?

His hand lightly rubbed her arse, and she moaned. Then he slapped it.

She gasped, head shooting up. “Do that again.”

“Fuck,” he cursed low, then slapped the other cheek. “Do you like that?”

Moaning her reply and attempting to nod, Hermione pushed back against him. He gave her arse a few more slaps, then draped his body over her back. Wrapping an arm around her body, he clasped her right breast and raised their torsos. “You are bloody perfection,” he groaned in her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

She could only moan in reply as the change in position made him slide firmer over her g-spot, making her legs tremble. Bracing herself with one hand on the bed, she lifted the other to cover his on her breast. All she could feel and hear was him, all around her and she couldn't get enough.

Her orgasm rolled over her without warning, making her cry out and tighten her grip on his hand. His strong arm around her was the only thing holding her up as she bucked against him. Panting, she rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the side of her face and neck slightly, then raised his hand to guide her chin towards him. They kissed slowly, her fingers gripping his hair.

Hermione broke the kiss with a giggle. “My legs won't stop shaking.”

–

Severus chuckled. “We'll see what we can do about that.” Giving her a swift kiss, he pulled out – missing her heat instantly – and gripped her hip to guide her onto her back.

Kneeling above her, he took a moment to just take her in. Her eyes were wide and dark with lust, mouth slightly open with lips swollen from his kisses. He could look at her forever.

Then she smiled and opened her arms, and he covered her body with his. He watched her face closely as he took himself in hand and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. Slowly he sank inside her again, struggling to pace himself. Her eyes fluttered, but she seemed as insistent to keep eye contact as he did. She ran her hands up his back, nails scraping against his skin.

“Severus,” she moaned.

“Hermione,” he breathed.

He moved slowly at first, making sure to press against her clit each time he was buried fully in her. He wanted to watch her come apart underneath him again. Dropping his head to her neck, he licked and sucked at her pulse point. Her breath was hot in his ear, and she let out small moans and sighs with each thrust. Changing his position slightly, he pushed her thighs more up and out.

Hermione keened and clutched his shoulders tightly. “You feel so good,” she whispered in his ear, pressing kisses to the part of his face and neck she could reach.

“So do you, witch,” he practically growled.

Severus kept his pace slow but purposeful, angling his hips to draw that keening sound from her mouth again and again. He was getting close; she was practically strangling his cock, and he wasn't sure how long he could hang on.

Rising on his elbows, he searched her face. “Are you close?”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. “Don't stop, I'm almost...” Her words fell away, eyes fluttering closed.

Gritting his teeth, Severus drove in harder, hoping to send her over the edge before he came. After a few more thrusts her walls constricted around him, her cries loud in his ears. He finally allowed himself to come, clutching her shoulders as he drove into her hard and spilled himself deeply in her.

His face dropped to her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Merlin, he was starting to feel his age. He kissed her sweat-soaked skin, then lifted his head.

Her eyes were barely open, a sated smile on her lips as her fingers ran lightly up and down his back and sides. “That was excellent,” she said, voice low. “I think you broke my brain.”

Severus snorted, nudging her cheek with his nose so he could kiss her softly. “I didn't think that was possible.” Moving off her, he cast a wandless cleaning charm over their sticky bodies.

“I didn't either.” Hermione turned her face towards him. “I'm sleepy.”

Chuckling, Severus ran his hand over her shoulder and arm. “I could use a nap myself. You've worn me out.”

The smile she gave him was nothing short of glorious. Hermione rolled to her side and scooted back so her body pressed against his, and let out a sigh when his arm came around her waist. Severus pulled the covers up over them and buried his face in her neck. As magnificent it had been to be inside her, to watch and hear her come apart under his touch, he found he almost preferred this. It was an intimacy he wasn't accustomed to, but one he hoped he'd get the chance to become. Preferably with her.

Her breathing slowed, and he thought she'd fallen asleep when she said his name.

His grip on her tightened slightly. “Hmm?”

“When we get back to Hogwarts...”

Despite himself, he tensed. He should have known this was too good to be true. Despite what she'd confessed earlier in the barn, he would only get her for this trip.

“I'm willing to continue, whatever this is, if you are,” her tone was edged with nervousness.

Severus relaxed. “Silly witch,” he crooned. “Now that I've got you, did you really think I'd be able to let you go?”

She moved to face him, eyes bright. He felt a shameless pride seeing a small love bite on her neck; he really was too old to find pride in that but he didn't care.

Hermione touched his face. “Good, cause I'm not letting you go either.” She grinned wickedly, letting her hand run down his chest. “Besides, we've got hours before the others come back from their ride. I plan to make the most of them.”

Growling, he kissed her fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr!](https://morbidmuch.tumblr.com/) I'm friendly and sometimes funny.


End file.
